million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Toumei na Prologue
Toumei na Prologue (透明なプロローグ, Transparent Prologue) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 02 single. The song is performed by Yuriko Nanao and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Saori Kodama and composed as well as arranged by Takashi Wakabayashi. Track List #Drama Part 1 "765 Live Theater Opening!" #Kirameki Shinkoukei (キラメキ進行形) #Drama Part 2 "Stage Performance ～For Haruka Amami～" #Toumei na Prologue (透明なプロローグ) #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Yuriko Nanao～" #Tokimeki no Onpu ni Natte (トキメキの音符になって) #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Serika Hakozaki～" #Maria Trap #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Tomoka Tenkubashi～" #Precious Grain #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Shizuka Mogami～" #Legend Girls!! #Bonus Drama "Dressing Room Talk" PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= Tsugi no PEEJI o mekuru yubi ga nee, modokashii Sonna yume mitai na mainichi matteita no Egaiteta no to chigau kana... demo Kore wa watashi no SUTOORII Ima wa kaze no naka toumei na PUROROOGU Dare mo shiranai sora tsudzutte ku mirai e no ishi hyouji Naritai watashi e to Ima wa kaze no naka toumei na PUROROOGU Dare mo shiranai sora tsudzutte ku mirai e no ishi hyouji Naritai watashi e to |-| Kanji= 次のページをめくる指が　ねえ、もどかしい そんな夢みたいな毎日　待っていたの 描いてたのと違うかな…でも これはわたしのストーリー 今は風のなか　透明なプロローグ 誰も知らない空　綴ってく未来への意思表示 なりたいわたしへと 今は風のなか　透明なプロローグ 誰も知らない空　綴ってく未来への意思表示 なりたいわたしへと |-| English= I turn to the next page with my finger, but hey, it's so frustrating. I'm waiting for my every day to be like that dream. It's a little different from what's drawn out, but... This is my story. Now, among the wind, is my transparent prologue. The sky that no one knows spells out its intention to the future. That's where I want to be. Now, among the wind, is my transparent prologue. The sky that no one knows spells out its intention to the future. That's where I want to be. Full ver. Rōmaji= Tsugi no PEEJI o mekuru yubi ga nee, modokashii Sonna yume mitai na mainichi matteita no Egaiteta no to chigau kana... demo Kore wa watashi no SUTOORII Ima wa kaze no naka toumei na PUROROOGU Dare mo shiranai sora tsudzutte ku mirai e no ishi hyouji Naritai watashi e to Motto shiritai genjitsu wa mada wakaranakute Donna ohanashi yori kokoro ga ugokasareru Wasurarenai omoide no kazu Hasanda shiori fuerukara Itsuka anata ni mo tadori tsuku PUROROOGU Ano hi yuuki o dashite kaki ashita atarashii yume wa mou Ugoki hajimeteru yo Kitto kono PEEJI wa HAPPII ENDO ni tsunagatteru ne Ima wa kaze no naka toumei na PUROROOGU Dare mo shiranai sora tsudzutte ku mirai e no ishi hyouji Naritai watashi e to |-| Kanji= 次のページをめくる指が　ねえ、もどかしい そんな夢みたいな毎日　待っていたの 描いてたのと違うかな…でも これはわたしのストーリー 今は風のなか　透明なプロローグ 誰も知らない空　綴ってく未来への意思表示 なりたいわたしへと もっと知りたい　現実はまだわからなくて どんなお話より　心が動かされる 忘れられない思い出の数 はさんだ栞　増えるから いつかあなたにも　辿り着くプロローグ あの日勇気を出して　書き足した新しい夢はもう 動きはじめてるよ きっとこのページは ハッピーエンドにつながってるね 今は風のなか　透明なプロローグ 誰も知らない空　綴ってく未来への意思表示 なりたいわたしへと |-| English= I turn to the next page with my finger, but hey, it's so frustrating. I'm waiting for my every day to be like that dream. It's a little different from what's drawn out, but... This is my story. Now, among the wind, is my transparent prologue. The sky that no one knows spells out its intention to the future. That's where I want to be. I want to know more; I don't know much about that reality yet. My heart is moved no matter the story. I won't ever forget any number of these memories. The number of bookmarks across all these pages increases. Someday, that prologue will reach you, too. On that day, I built up my courage, and I wrote down a new dream, and started to move forward. I'm sure that this page will lead to a happy ending. Now, among the wind, is my transparent prologue. The sky that no one knows spells out its intention to the future. That's where I want to be. Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER 8th ANNIVERSARY HOP! STEP!! FESTIV@L!!! @ YOKOHAMA - (performed by: Miku Itou) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE 1st LIVE HAPPY☆PERFORM@NCE!! Day 1 - (performed by: Miku Itou) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE 1st LIVE HAPPY☆PERFORM@NCE!! Day 2 - (performed by: Miku Itou) *THE IDOLM@STER M@STERS OF IDOL WORLD!! 2014 LIVE 0222 - (performed by: Miku Itou) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2nd LIVE ENJOY H@RMONY Day 1 - (performed by: Miku Itou) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 02 (sung by: Nanao Yuriko) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION RADIO! Theme Song "U・N・M・E・I Live" (sung by: Nanao Yuriko)